The present invention relates to an anti-debris device to prevent dirt and debris from entering the fluid line of hydraulic or pneumatic equipment through an open quick disconnect connector, and more particularly relates to a cover that resiliently slips over a quick disconnect connector to prevent dirt and debris from entering an open passageway into the unattached quick disconnect connector. However, the present invention is not believed to be limited to only hydraulic and pneumatic systems, nor to quick disconnect connectors, but instead is believed to cover any connector in any fluid system, including water, atmosphere-conveying, and other fluid systems.
Many pneumatic and hydraulic systems use quick disconnect connectors as a way to quickly and easily connect and disconnect lines, so that components and/or equipment can be used in other operations, and also so that components can be stored, repaired, or maintained. A problem is that such systems are often used in dirty environments, and concurrently the quick disconnect connectors often get covered with dirt and debris once disconnected. Hydraulic and pneumatic components (particularly actuators, motors and other system components) are highly sensitive to dirt, sand, debris and other foreign matter in the fluid system, since they include highly machined surfaces with tight tolerances that the foreign matter will scratch, score, damage and/or wear out. The problem of dirty and debris-containing environments is well known in agricultural and construction industries. For years, operators connecting a quick disconnect connector have “automatically” wiped off and/or blown off foreign matter on the quick disconnect prior to attachment in an effort to keep the system clean. However, these practices are highly unreliable, very sensitive to operator lack of attention, and even if done, problematic foreign matter may still remain, especially inside the long narrow fluid passageways of the connectors. Notably, even a small amount of foreign matter will accumulate and can contaminate a fluid system, and damage components of the system.